


Waiting For Jane

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, nobody is dying, petra solano is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments between Petra and Jane, starting a month into their dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Jane

**Author's Note:**

> I complain that I want Petra to be happy, but then I write fics where Petra is still having problems. So I really wanted to write something where Petra (and Jane) is happy. Petra and Jane are happy together and that makes me happy.
> 
> There may or may not be some smut at the end.

It was hard to believe it had been a month. But Petra and Jane had been officially dating for a month. Petra and Jane. Jane and Petra. It seemed too good to be true. Petra found herself smiling everytime she was with Jane.

It was even better than she imagined. Jane was such a romantic person, Petra found herself craving going on dates with Jane. Petra also found herself to be surprisingly romantic. Sometimes she would go a little bit overboard, and Jane would have to reign her in. But Petra was just so, so happy to be with Jane, she wanted to show it anyway she could.

“It's just nice to be with you,” Jane had said after Petra tried some extravagant dinner. They still went to the dinner, and Jane was appreciative, but she also wanted Petra to know where she stood on these gestures.

They still went out to dinner, but Petra stopped with the private rooms and the serenading groups. Candlelit dinners and the presence of each other was all they needed.

There was one aspect that Petra forgot to consider. Jane was a virgin. They were still working out other parts of their relationship, even a month in, before they talked about this. It came up after their one-month anniversary dinner. They came back to Petra's room in the hotel. As soon as the door was closed, their mouths were on each other, hands in hair.

Then, Jane, who had experience in stopping before going too far, stopped. She broke free of Petra's lips, panting. Petra, who did not have experience stopping, was momentarily confused and flustered.

“Petra, I've been thinking about this...” Jane took a deep breath. “Before... this relationship, virginity was always, um, more heterosexual in nature, in my mind. Penis in vagina, you know.”

Petra nodded, knowing what Jane was saying, or trying to say. What Jane was actually going to say, she didn't know, though. She braced herself.

“Well, if it's, you know, not that. If there isn't a penis involved, how does virginity play into this?”

“Jane, if you're looking at it like that, then I'm also a virgin when it comes to this.”

“But I'm a virgin for everything.”

“Yes. So, what are you saying?”

“Does this...” she gestured between the two of them, “count?”

“What do you think, Jane?”

“I really don't know. Virginity always seemed like something to do with penetration.”

Petra cleared her throat. Hearing Jane talk like that was... interesting. “Well, in your previous relationships...” Petra refused to say Michael or Rafael, “did you partake in other sexual acts?”

“No, I've never even masturbated.”

Petra wasn't sure if Jane could see the blush in her cheeks, but it felt pretty obvious. Jane didn't acknowledge it, though.

“Well, um, then why would this be different?”

“I guess it's not. But when my grandma talked about sex, she always alluded to penis in vagina, like that was the big moment.”

“Our first time together will be the big moment,” Petra whispered, reaching out for Jane's hand. Jane took it, squeezing it gently.

“So what're you saying?”

“I want to wait.”

Jane's eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Really. You waited with Michael, and I think we should wait, too. Just because I don't have uh, a penis, doesn't mean it should be different.”

“You sure?” Jane asked, a small smile spreading on her face. “Petra, we've only been going out for a month. We don't know...”

“No, we don't, but I think I can do it. If you can, I can.”

“I have more... practice, than you, Petra. Twenty-six years of practice.”

Petra pulled Jane's hand towards her and kissed it. “Jane, I want to do this for you. In fact,” Petra sucked in a breath, “I want go a step further. You said you've never masturbated, then neither will I.”

Jane blinked at her. “Oh, Petra, that sounds like a bad idea.”

“Jane, I'm not some horny maniac. I can go without that. I mean, I don't do it that often.”

Jane hummed softly, apparently not convinced. “I don't think of you as a 'horny maniac' but we don't know how long this will be and I don't want you to feel rushed into anything. You know, marriage.”

Jane was talking about marriage and Petra's heart leapt at the thought. She smiled broadly. “It's worth the wait, Jane.”

Jane's thumb rubbed over the top of Petra's hand, while her eyes were cast down, staring at their hands. “Okay, Petra, but if you're feeling too... worked up, I won't fault you for doing what you need to do.”

Petra leaned forward and kissed Jane. Then she rested her forehead against Jane's. “I think I'll be okay.”

They kissed again. One of Jane's hands found the back of Petra's head, pulling her closer. A small moan escaped Petra. Lack of sex had apparently made Jane a gifted kisser. Jane then nipped at Petra's bottom lip and Petra realized this was going to be more difficult than she imagined.

Two weeks after that conversation, Petra delved herself into work at the hotel and her daughters. The twins were now a year old and walking, so Petra had her hands full. She still had the nannies, but not as much. Anezka was an awful person, but she was good with the babies. She wasn't around anymore, though, so Petra had to figure out other things.

Elsa was an easier baby, quieter, but Anna was exuberant. Always getting into things. She even seemed to be a bad influence on her older brother, Mateo, who was a couple months away from being two. The two of them started to get into trouble. Petra, whose patience was wearing thin, snapped at both of them one day. They cried.

“Oh, Mateo, Anna, it's okay,” Jane cooed. She scooped them both up and kissed them. 

“Petra yell, Mama,” Mateo said, pointing accusingly at Petra.

“It's okay, sweetie. Petra just doesn't want you making so much noise. Her head hurts.”

It was true, Petra's head did hurt. It wasn't as though she hadn't gone two weeks with sexual release before, because she had gone longer than that before, but something about telling herself she couldn't, plus being with Jane, made it more difficult.

“Mateo, I'm sorry,” Petra said. She held out her arms. “Come here.”

Mateo looked between Jane and Petra hesitantly, but when Jane nodded encouragingly, he walked towards Petra. Petra hugged the little boy and kissed him on the top of the head. “I'll try to not yell again.”

After the babies were put down for a nap, Jane pulled Petra in for a deep kiss. It was nice, for a little bit. Then, Petra had to stop and take a breath. She was starting to find her body to be oversensitive. Every little touch from Jane made her skin feel like it was on fire, and every little touch pooled between her legs.

Jane was starting to get good at sensing this. Petra's face would start to flush and her breathing picked up, so when that started, Jane knew to pull away.

“Petra, I'm serious, you don't have to do this.”

“I want to,” Petra said once she calmed down a little bit.

Jane frowned.

“Jane, I can do this.”

Jane still looked skeptical, but dropped it. They kissed for a little bit longer before taking a nap. Or, Jane took a nap, while Petra laid in bed, trying to ignore the annoying pulsing between her legs.

The next week, they had dinner at Jane's family's house. It was Xiomara's 42nd birthday, so it was Alba, Rogelio, Petra, Jane, the babies, and finally, Michael and his girlfriend. When Jane told Petra that Michael was going to be there, Petra asked her to repeat that twice.

“He's like family, Petra. We're still friends.”

Petra still didn't care for Michael, even though Petra was now the one with Jane. There was something about him she didn't trust. 

When Petra crossed her arms, Jane kissed her on the cheek. “It'll be fine.”

Petra's patience was continuing to grow very thin and she felt ridiculous that she was being controlled by her body like this. Three weeks without an orgasm was not that long, so it shouldn't matter. But it did. When one of the babies was acting up, she had to bite her tongue and leave the room for a minute or two so she wouldn't snap at them again. Jane was becoming more in tune with Petra's emotions, so she was getting good at interjecting.

The dinner was going well. Alba had cooked some delicious dishes, everyone was in a good mood, and the babies were behaving themselves. Jane was holding Petra's hand through most of the dinner while she talked to Michael and his girlfriend, Gina. Petra had to admit that she liked Gina, and Michael did seem happy. Despite her feelings towards Michael, she was glad that he found someone who didn't seem to be in love with someone else. He deserved that much.

Afterwards, Petra and Xiomara were doing dishes, while everyone else played in the yard.

“So, how long has it been?” Xiomara asked suddenly.

“Pardon?”

“I know Jane hasn't had sex yet, so how are you?”

Petra realized she had been scrubbing at a stubborn piece of food for a good two minutes. She stopped. “I'm fine.”

Xiomara snorted. “I know that look on your face.”

Petra looked out the window and saw Jane. They made eye contact and Jane smiled at her. “It's been difficult.”

“I appreciate you for respecting Jane's wishes. I couldn't do it, so more power to you.”

Petra debated telling Xiomara about the challenge she had given herself. Her very stupid challenge. She wasn't used to having a mother-figure talking to her like this. Magda would certainly never talk to her like that. She probably tell Petra move, or to stop being stupid.

She decided to try to talk to Xiomara about it, but Alba suddenly came into the room and Petra shut her mouth. Alba then shooed Petra outside, telling her to play with the babies. It was a slow process, getting the Villanueva's to like Petra. To them, she was the woman who got between Jane and Michael. She was just another Rafael, but it was worse, because she was Petra; she had some history with the family. But after the incident between Petra and Anezka, something changed between Petra and Jane's relationship. As Petra recovered from her paralysis, Jane was always at her side. At first Petra thought it was just Jane being Jane, the girl who wanted to help everyone. But as Jane started to spend less time with Michael—her husband—and more with Petra, Petra sensed a shift. A month after Petra's incident, when Petra had recovered, Jane was still around Petra, almost constantly. A month after that, Jane had news for Petra.

“Michael and I are getting an annulment,” Jane told Petra one evening.

Petra had been shocked by the news. Maybe Jane wasn't spending that much time with Michael, but their separation was surprising to Petra.

“Jane, what... why?”

“I realized something, and Michael realized it too. I realized I can't go through with this relationship if I'm having feelings for someone else. I should have realized this before, but I was being too stubborn. I love Michael, so much, but I don't think I'm in love with him. Not anymore.”

For some reason, Petra had assumed the “someone else” was Rafael. Jane had loved him before, so why wouldn't it be him? But when Jane looked into Petra's eyes, her eyes wide and her face completely vulnerable, Petra understood.

“Oh.”

The relationship didn't start right away. There was still some hesitation, like it was going to suddenly implode, and Jane seemed to have some guilt over breaking it off with Michael. Michael, however, seemed okay. He started dating another girl and seemed happy.

When Jane realized Michael could be happy without her, she and Petra went on their first real date. They had done “dates” before, but it was as weird friends. When they went on the first day, the real one, Petra felt some more pressure to make it perfect. Jane wasn't the one putting pressure on her, because Jane was perfectly happy doing something simple, but Petra had trouble doing anything simple.

They took it slow, though. Even though they went on their first date several months ago, they didn't consider their relationship as official until less than two months ago. It was very slow, because Jane was very stressed about telling her family about this. The idea of telling Xiomara and Alba that she was dating Petra Solano, the very woman who put the family a lot, through awful things, was a little bit too much for Jane, at least at the beginning. There was also the fact Petra was a woman.

When Jane finally told her family about Petra, the fact that Petra was a woman seemed to be a nonissue. Alba—strictly Catholic Alba—moved past it quickly. It took them a while, though to accept that Jane was with Petra.

Now, it feels like Petra was always a part of the family. She couldn't imagine not being a part of the Villanueva's. She finally understood what it felt like to be a part of a real family, and not a family that was constantly conspiring against other people, or her.

When they got back to the hotel, after the dinner, the kids went to stay with Rafael, giving Jane and Petra the night alone. Petra was both excited for it and dreading it. She was starting to not trust her self-control.

Jane, sweet Jane, knew Petra well and got changed into a large t-shirt and long shorts. Unfortunately, Petra was more of a horny maniac than she realized and even that outfit was too much.

“Petra, you're going to kill yourself,” Jane whispered as they crawled into bed. 

“You can't die from lack of orgasms, Jane. You've proved that.”

“Still. You're so tense. Here, roll over,” Jane said, making a circling motion with her hand. Petra did as she was told. She heard Jane rub her hands together, before she lifted up Petra's shirt, exposing her back, then ran her hands up Petra's back. Jane didn't have to do much before Petra moaned. “Do you want me to stop?”

Petra shook her head. “No. Keep going.”

Jane was surprisingly good at giving massages. And for a little bit, it was succeeding in helping Petra relax. Until Jane's hands moved to the back of her upper thighs, just below her ass. Petra tensed, and Jane sensed this because she immediately removed her hands.

“Sorry.”

Petra buried her face in the crook of her elbow and heaved a sigh. “It's okay.”

Jane moved her hands back up to Petra's shoulder blades and dug her thumbs into the space between them. Petra took a few slow, deep breaths, trying to get herself to relax again. It took a few extra breaths, but eventually, she was able to enjoy it again.

Later that evening, Jane fell asleep holding Petra's hand. Through the small amount of light streaming into the window, Petra watched Jane's sleeping face and smiled. Some parts of this relationship were difficult, but most of it was good. Great. In moments like this, Petra didn't regret it at all. She pulled Jane a little bit closer as she fell asleep.

The next morning, after a series of erotic dreams, Petra woke up with her hand down the front of her shorts. Jane, who was already awake, was smiling at Petra, clearly amused.

“I didn't do anything,” Petra snapped, quickly removing her hand.

“I know, but your body clearly wants you to.”

“Yeah, well, my body isn't the boss of me.”

Jane kissed Petra on the forehead before getting up to make breakfast, while Petra took a cold shower.

____

On Mateo's second birthday, Mateo called Petra “Mommy” and Petra nearly cried. It happened as he was opening a present from Petra. She got him a pool toy he wanted, a floating ride-on dragon. When he opened it, his eyes lit up, he turned to Petra, and said, “Thanks, Mommy!”

Jane's mouth had fallen open, then her hands went to her mouth, and she looked at Petra. Petra, did not cry, at least what would be counted as crying to Jane, but she did tear up. She pulled Mateo into a hugged and said, “You're welcome, Sweetie.”

The twins hadn't called Jane “Mommy” or “Mama” yet, since it hadn't occurred to Jane or Petra to encourage it. They hadn't encouraged it with Mateo, either, though, and he did it on his own. The twins weren't talking much yet anyway, so there was no rush.

Rogelio, however, was fully committed to being Abuelo for all three children. He also tried “AbueRo” but it turned out to be too difficult to say. Xiomara wasn't there yet, and called herself Tía Xo to the twins. While the twins hadn't met Magda yet, Petra had mentioned Babička Maggie to her daughters. She did not mention that their grandmother was in prison, and had an eyepatch and a hook for a hand.

The babies were exposed to Spanish much more, especially with Alba around, and even though Mateo didn't have Czech blood like his sisters, Petra tried to expose all three of them to her culture as well. Her favorite way was to sing Czech lullabies to them. The first time Jane heard her doing it, she cried and said it was so beautiful.

Now, everytime Petra started to sing, Jane sat and listened too.

The night of Mateo's second birthday, Petra gathered the babies in her arms on her bed, for a rare moment of peace with them. Jane was leaning against Petra's shoulder. Petra took a deep breath and began singing the one lullaby Petra remembered her mother singing to her. Petra had a feeling her voice was a little bit more comforting than her mother's.

“Spi mé malé poupě, spi malé holoubě, spi mi dobrou chvíli, hodinu, tři, čtyři, děťátko.Spi mé malé poupě, spi malé holoubě, spi mi dobrou chvíli, hodinu, tři, čtyři, děťátko.” Like always, the babies were asleep before Petra could even finish. Petra was about to ask Jane a question, when she saw Jane was also asleep, her mouth hanging open. Petra smiled and carefully laid Jane down on her pillow, before carrying the twins, then Mateo, to their beds.

____

On their fourth month anniversary, Petra went a little overboard and gave Jane a necklace with a locket. The chain was silver and expensive, and the locket was engraved and said, “To Jane, Happy Fourth, Te amo, Petra.” Inside the locket was a picture of Mateo, Anna, and Elsa on one side, and the other side was a picture of Jane and Petra on their third official date. Jane, not surprisingly, cried. Then she kissed Petra like she never wanted to let her go.

At this point, Petra had gotten used to lack of sex—and orgasms—and had settled into it. Her body wasn't as oversensitive, and she had gotten better at knowing when to stop and take a breath. But Jane, Jane was sexy without realizing it. She could be wearing an oversized smock and Petra would be attracted to her. Petra often found herself just staring at Jane, and every since time Jane caught Petra staring at her, Jane would smile. And Petra fell in love just a little bit more.

She especially loved watching Jane with the babies. Petra knew Jane was good with her son, amazing, really, but she was equally great with Petra's daughters. She was so patient, especially with little Anna. Anna wasn't even eighteen months old yet and was really showing her personality. She learned a new word; “no.” She was definitely stubborn.

“She takes after you,” Jane said after one particular meltdown.

“I do not act like that,” Petra said with a scoff.

“Maybe not now, but I bet you did when you were her age.”

“If I did, my mother would have snuffed that out quickly. She had no patience for things like that.”

“I bet you were really cute.”

“I would assume so.”

Jane cocked her head. “You don't have pictures?”

“We didn't have a camera.”

Jane closed her mouth tightly and Petra say her chin quiver. “Jane, it's okay. Please don't cry.”

“I'm sorry.” Jane pressed the heel of her hands to her eyes. Once she composed herself, she smiled. “Well, then I can imagine how cute you were. Big, blue eyes, long blonde hair.”

“I was gangly.”

“Hm?”

“My mother said I was gangly, like a giraffe. Right before I started puberty, I hit a growth spurt and I was the height I am now. Imagine, a eleven-year-old at this height. Kids called me žirafa, giraffe in Czech.”

Jane reached out to Petra and took her hand. “I'm sorry, Petra.”

Petra shrugged. “I don't like to dwell on things like that. It happened, and there's nothing I can do about it.”

Jane looked sad for a moment, but a smile spread across her face. “That's why I love you, you're so strong.”

And that's why Petra loved Jane, she found positives in anything.

____

 

Jane and Petra had gotten into enough fights before they were dating that it seemed like they had gotten it out of their systems when they actually started dating. They had little disagreements here and there, but nothing compared to their pre-dating fights. Five months in, it came back a little bit. Mateo was only twenty-six months old, but with the competitive nature of preschools, Jane realized she needed to start thinking about that now. Petra agreed, but had her own opinions about it.

“I was looking online, I saw this private school. It's top rated and I think Mateo would like it.”

Jane sucked on her tongue. “Private? I was hoping to wait on private school until he was in first grade, when he goes to Catholic school. By the way, how much does this school cost?”

Petra told her and Jane's eyes bugged out. “What?! Petra, that's insane!”

“It's a good school!”

“Is it good because it's expensive?”

“No! Its cost just shows how good it is!”

Jane shook her head. Petra could see her trying to not roll her eyes. Their differences in opinions of spending money was always a sensitive issue between them. The topic hadn't come up in a while. Right now, Petra was seeing it come back and she still had trouble understanding why Jane was so hesitant spending the money. She had the money, so why not use it for her children?

“Are you planning on sending the twins there?”

“I might. I see no problem sending them there,” Petra said stubbornly, her arms crossed.

Jane sighed at this, and Petra couldn't tell if she rolled her eyes at this point. Petra was annoyed and usually, the old Petra would have held her irritation in. But this Petra wanted to make a change, she wanted to be more communicative. She swallowed her pride.

“But, Jane, I know how you are about money. I thought it would be a good idea because I want the best for our children, but I also know you do too, and money doesn't mean the same to you.”

Jane didn't say anything for a moment and Petra saw tears form around the edges of her eyes. For a moment, she was worried she had offended Jane. Then a smile flashed on Jane's face.

“You said 'our children.' And you said you want the best for them.”

“I'm pretty sure I've said 'our children' before, Jane.”

Jane shook her head. “I would've remember that.” She hugged Petra, then rested her chin on Petra's shoulder, her cheek pressed against Petra's jaw. “And I know, Petra. I know you want the best for them. I'm just worried about spoiling them. Between your money and Rafael's.”

“Jane, with you as their mother, they will be the most down to Earth children ever.”

“I'm their mother.”

It was a weird thing for Jane to say, especially the way she said it. Her voice quivered. Then Petra realized why; Jane was talking about the twins too, just like Petra was talking about Mateo. Petra hadn't called Mateo her son yet, and she assumed Jane didn't consider the twins her daughters, at least she hadn't said it aloud. But they were their mothers, regardless.

“I'm their mother,” Jane repeated, pulling away from Petra. She had a huge smile on her face.

“Yes. And I'm also their mother. Mateo's, too.”

Jane looked overcome with emotions and started shaking. She kissed Petra, hard, knocking Petra over; luckily they were on the bed. Jane was now on top of Petra, grinning down at her. Petra smiled back at her, then kissed her, slowly, tenderly. She wanted to kiss Jane more aggressively, so badly, but Petra didn't trust herself. The tender kisses were just as good, anyway.

____

Rogelio was fiercely proud of Jane, in many ways. He went so many years without a daughter, then he got Jane, who was an amazing daughter. He also seemed to adopt Petra as a daughter, even though Petra was only ten years younger than Rogelio.

He was also fiercely proud of their relationship and loved to tell people, “yes, my daughter is gay, and so is my father.” Jane was happy her father was so proud, but she decided to set the record straight one day.

“Dad, I'm bisexual.”

Rogelio was a little bit confused so Jane went on. “I am attracted to men as well, and I didn't realize I was attracted to women until, well,” she smiled at Petra. “I just happen to be with a woman now.”

Rogelio turned to Petra. “And what about you?”

Petra had thought about it a lot, and still couldn't come up with a clear answer. “Well, I have been with men, and I enjoyed some parts of it. But, if Jane and I were to break-up—God forbid—I'm really not that interested in dating men anymore. Too much stress.”

“So...” Rogelio wanted a straight—no pun intended—answer.

“You can tell people I'm gay,” she said. She didn't know who these “people” were, but she trusted Rogelio.

Rogelio practically squealed and pulled Petra into a very tight hug. Petra, who had very little experience with father-figures, Emilio being the closest, felt an overwhelming amount of emotion run through her and tears started streaming down her face. She didn't know why.

“I'm so proud of my bisexual and gay daughters,” he said, still hugging Petra and pulling Jane into the hug.

It was too much for Petra and a single, audible cry escaped her. She saw Jane looking at her, and Jane, who is almost always intune with the emotions of people she's close to, looked like she was going to cry too.

____

On their six month anniversary, Petra planned on asking Jane to move into a house she was thinking about buying. It seemed silly to be living in the hotel, which Jane was spending more time at, even though a lot of her stuff was at her grandmother and mother's house. Petra found a house that was pretty close to the hotel, so Rafael could see the kids, and in a good school system. It was a good size, but not unreasonably priced, at least in Petra's opinion. It had a big backyard for the kids, which Petra knew was important to Jane.

She had made reservations at one of Jane's favorite restaurants. It was a nice restaurant, but not ridiculously expensive. It was also quiet and intimate, a perfect place to ask Jane to live with her.

Petra wore a blue, medium-length, sleeveless dress. Jane wore Petra's favorite dress that Jane owned; it was yellow, sleeveless, showed a little bit of cleavage, and was flowy at the hips and legs. When Jane came out of the bathroom in the dress, Petra's smile went as far as it could go.

“You look beautiful, Jane.”

“Thank you,” Jane said. She was blushing, which seemed odd. Petra complimented Jane all the time.

Petra kissed Jane on the cheek before they left and she could feel Jane fidget underneath her lips.

“Jane, are you okay?”

“Uh-huh. I'm fine. Let's go,” Jane said quickly. Petra wanted to press more, but Jane was out the door before she could.

When they got the restaurant, the waiter brought them to their favorite spot; the corner. Jane liked it because she could watch everyone, Petra liked it because it was quiet and more private. Jane was normally a chatterbox, but tonight, she was nervous and twitchy, dropping silverware every few minutes, getting food on the table cloth.

By the time they were done eating, it looked like one of the babies had eaten there.

“Jane, seriously, are you okay?”

Jane nodded and Petra saw her swallow. “Yup.”

Jane took a long sip of water, then suddenly said, “I have to go to the bathroom.” And she was gone before Petra really had time to process it.

At least with Jane gone, Petra could go over the best way to ask Jane. She was pretty confident Jane was going to say yes, but what if she did say no? What if she preferred the more temporary nature of their living arrangements? What if Jane liked staying at the hotel for some reason? What if moving into a house with Petra Solano was too much for her? What if she wanted to wait until they were...

Petra's thought process was cut off when she realized Jane was standing next to her. She looked up and saw Jane was staring at her with the most intense look.

“Petra, when I met you, I really didn't know what to feel about you. Sometimes you were nice to me, and other times, not so much. We have a very complicated history. I fell in love with your husband, carried his baby, not in that order. We have done shitty things to each other, but what makes our relationship strong is, we moved past it and learned from it. We learned about each other and saw each other at our most vulnerable points. It took us a long time to get to this point and I cannot imagine it any other way.”

Jane started fishing around in her purse and Petra could hear her heartbeat in her head. Then Jane pulled out a small box and got down on her knee and Petra almost passed out.

“Petra Solano, I love you so much, and I can't imagine my life without you. I know we've only been dating for six months, but we've known each other longer than that and I don't think I can wait any longer. Will you marry me?”

And Petra cried, ugly cried, she cried like after she gave birth to the twins. And she nodded. “Of course, Jane, of course. Of course I'll marry you.”

Jane let out a gasping cry as Petra extended her hand. Jane slipped the ring onto Petra's finger and Petra pulled Jane up to kiss her. Both of their faces were wet with tears and Petra felt like she was going to explode with happiness.

She decided to wait on the house.

____

When they told their family, well, Jane's family, there was some brief hesitation, mainly from Xiomara and Alba. Petra couldn't gauge if it was the fact she was a woman or she was Petra. Xiomara seemed pretty liberal so Petra guessed it was a Petra thing, while Alba, who was very Catholic, probably took some issue on the idea of same-sex marriage. Petra never really found out, though, because when they saw how happy Jane was, Xiomara threw an engagement party.

Michael actually came, gave Jane a hug, and told her how happy he was. Then he hugged Petra and told her to take care of Jane.

Rogelio tweeted like crazy, beyond excited to tell his followers that his daughter was getting married to a beautiful woman named Petra; his words. He also had a cake made, one side decorated with the bisexual flag and the other side done like the gay flag.

“This is going to be an amazing wedding,” he said, hugging them both.

It was in the back of Petra's mind, but it was there, that the wedding also meant one somewhat important thing. Being with Jane without sex was perfectly fine, great, even. And Petra had become a pro at stifling her urges.

When that had come back from the restaurant, they got very close, too close. Even Jane, who was an even bigger professional than Petra, looked pretty flustered.

Another thing to note, is that they hadn't seen each other naked yet. They had seen each other in lingerie and seen each others' breasts on occasion, but not fully nude. This was Petra's idea. Another brilliant idea. Jane agreed, though. But she also pointed out she had watched Petra give birth, so they knew each other pretty intimately.

“Yes, but you didn't see my genitals,” Petra had pointed out. “I'm assuming.”

“No, I avoided that area as much as I could. Childbirth is beautiful, but I don't think I need to see that.”

As for the night of their engagement, Petra's hands had strayed a little too far, and Jane, caught up in her own emotions, almost didn't notice. But when Petra's index finger had found its way into the very top of the Jane's underwear, she snapped back to attention.

“Petra.”

Petra's hand pulled back and she apologized. Jane smiled, like she does, and kissed Petra. “Soon. Soon we will be married and you can have all the orgasms you want.”

Jane had meant that as being comforting, and in a way, it was, and weirdly sweet, but Petra also had to excuse her to take a very cold shower. Petra had been doing so well, and then Jane says things like that.

Then, the next day, the thought of sex was apparently always on Xiomara's mind, because when she got Petra alone at the engagement part, she had some advice for her.

“Make it about Jane. She's been waiting a long, long time.”

Petra nodded, even though she was very much aware of this. “I will, Xiomara.”

“Jane's a giving person, though, so I'm sure it wouldn't be bad for you either,” Xiomara said with a wink. Petra blushed. Xiomara was starting to feel like a mother and Petra would certainly never talk about things like this with her own mother. Xiomara and Jane were very open with each other, though, so they didn't have much issue talking about sex. Petra had trouble understanding that.

“Well, I am looking forward to it,” Petra said stiffly.

“Yeah, Jane told me you gave up masturbating until the wedding.” Xiomara shook her head. “I think you're crazy, but props to you.”

Petra's blush spread to her ears and neck. “It's not like I did that all the time.”

“I know, I know, but six months? That's some will-power.”

Jane popped in at this point and saw Petra's red cheeks, ears, and neck, and sighed. “Ma, what've you been telling her?”

“Nothing. Just giving her some advice.”

“She's been married before.”

“Not that kind of advice.”

Jane rolled her eyes, then turned to Petra. “Sorry, she has a tendency to get too personal.”

Petra looked between the Villanueva women, then smiled at Xiomara, earnestly. “No, it's okay. I appreciate it. I do.”

Xiomara didn't hug as tightly as Rogelio or even Jane, but they were still more than Petra had been used to. For once, Xiomara was wearing flats, making their height difference noticeable. In the past, Xiomara felt like a very imposing figure to Petra, mainly because Xiomara hated Petra and often approached Petra like she was about to punch her. Now, Petra saw Xiomara in a new way, as a loving mother and grandmother, who just wanted the best for her family. Petra respected Xiomara.

A couple weeks into their engagement, Jane and Petra had a discussion about names. Traditionally, in a heterosexual marriage, a bride would take the surname of her husband, or at least, hyphenate it. Petra had done it with Rafael, and Jane probably would have done it with Michael, if that had lasted.

“I can't imagine you as anyone other than Jane Villanueva,” Petra said. “It's who you are.”

“Yeah. I mean, I guess neither of us have to change our names. You've already done it before.”

“Three times.”

“Three... what?”

“Remember, I was Petra Andel, which wasn't my birth name. It was Natalia, then I was Petra Andel, then I was Petra Moore, and now I'm Petra Solano. I have no attachment to Solano anymore, really. I'm sure Rafael won't mind.”

“What're you saying?” Jane's eyes were growing wide.

Petra shrugged, but she couldn't help but smile a little. “I may want to be a Villanueva. What about, Petra Solano Villanueva? I can keep the Solano in there, for the twins, because I think they'll stay Solanos. I haven't decided if I'll hyphenate that, or Solano is like a middle name.”

Jane turned her head slightly, still eyeing Petra. “You've thought about this already.”

Petra's smile grew. “Maybe a little bit.”

“You and Mateo would have the same surname,” Jane mumbled.

“Huh, I guess that's true.” Petra was having trouble reading Jane's expression. Was she happy about that? Did she not like the idea?

Some tears formed in Jane's eyes and she grinned. “I love it.”

“I mean, he is my son, after-all.”

At this, Jane covered her hand with her mouth and her forehead creased as her eyebrows arched. “Oh, Petra. Yes, he is your son, and the twins are my daughters.”

And there it was, they finally said it. They were no longer just their children, they were their daughters and son. Jane was so overcome by this, Petra held her in her arms for nearly two hours. They didn't kiss, or even really spoke, they just held each other. It was one of the happiest moments of Petra's life.

____

 

Jane decided she wanted to have the wedding at her house, like she had originally planned for her wedding with Michael. She loved the church she had been married in, but, obviously, she was already married there.

The other issue was, that church would not perform same-sex marriages. So Jane and Petra agreed that they would get married at Jane's house, and find a Catholic-based person to officiate the marriage, preferably an actual priest, according to Alba.

They had been engaged for two months and they were making headway with planning. Both had experience with wedding planning, and they also had Rogelio, who also had experience planning a wedding for Jane. Sometimes it felt like Rogelio was more excited about it than they were.

“You will both be wearing dresses, yes?” Rogelio asked, while they were in the backyard, figuring out the layout.

“Of course, Dad.”

“I'm just asking. We had a same-sex wedding on my show and one of the women wore a suit and the writers said lesbians do that sometimes, and I wasn't sure if it was true.”

“Some do, others don't. Sometimes both wear a suit, and sometimes both wear a dress. Also, I'm not--”

“A lesbian, I know. I'm sorry, I meant to speak more generally.”

“And that reminds me, Jane, I made an appointment for us at the dress shop tomorrow.”

Jane's face dropped. “'Us?'”

“Yeah, why?”

“Petra, we can't see each other in our wedding dresses,” Jane said like it was the most ridiculous thing Petra would even suggest it.

Petra looked to Rogelio who mumbled, “she's right.”

“So are we going to go separately?”

Jane smiled sheepishly. “Yeah? It's the best way, I think.”

Petra chewed on her bottom lip. She was actually looking forward to going dress shopping with Jane because she was not just her fiancee, she was also her best friend. But, Jane was right; it was tradition.

“My mom can go with both of us,” Jane said, apparently reading Petra's mind. Rogelio cleared his throat. “And my dad, if he wants.”

“I can already picture it, Petra.” Rogelio said, clapping his hand on Petra's shoulder. “You look good in blue, maybe we can do something with that.”

“Wedding dresses are usually white, Dad.”

“I know, I know, but I have some ideas.” Rogelio winked at Petra and she was starting to wonder if she was going to regret this.

The next day, Jane went to the store first, with Xiomara, Alba, and Rogelio, while Petra went shopping at nearby stores. Afterwards, Jane seemed to be in a good mood, so Petra assumed it went well.

“I think I found it,” Jane said softly, leaning in towards Petra, her smile very wide. 

“Really? That was fast.”

“When you know, you know. My dad cried, so I think he agreed.”

“He cried?”

“Well, he teared up. It'll be fine, Petra.” Jane reached out and took Petra's hand, her thumb stroking the top of it. “I promise.”

Petra still felt some trepidation, but when Jane smiled at her, some of it went away. She went into the shop with Xiomara and Rogelio (Alba deciding to go home with Jane). The dresses were nice, but all of the ones she tried on didn't seem right. Rogelio agreed because he sucked his teeth at almost every one.

“You said I look good in blue, Rogelio?” Petra asked after trying on her tenth dress.

Rogelio's eyes lit up. “Yes. I know one.”

“Rogelio, we're looking for a wedding dress.”

“Xo, this isn't a completely traditional wedding.”

“What do you mean? Because they're not getting married in a church?” Xiomara spun around and faced Rogelio. Petra hadn't seen that look on her face in a while.

“No, because... Yes, because they're not getting married in a wedding. Xiomara, there is nothing wrong with being considered 'non-traditional'. The best people are non-traditional. Our daughter is bisexual and she is marrying this lovely woman.” Rogelio gestured to Petra, who smiled awkwardly. “Jane's whole life has been non-traditional.”

Xiomara sighed. “I guess you're right. But you should be careful about how you talk about this. Saying 'non-traditional' around some of our family members could cause some necessary problems. They don't need more excuses to be homophobic.”

Petra, who was listening quietly, stepped towards Xiomara and Rogelio. “I don't mind, either way. I'm marrying Jane and I love her, and that's all that matters. I don't give a shit about being 'non-traditional.'”

Rogelio grinned at her, then hugged her.

“See, Xiomara? We're getting another great daughter.”

A great daughter. Great. Daughter. He was talking about Petra. She hadn't thought about it like that, really. She had realized she would be a part of Jane's family, but as far as being like a daughter to Rogelio and Xiomara, she did not consider that. She never really considered Emilio Solano as a father, but he was barely a father to Rafael. But hearing Rogelio say it now, made it a lot more real. Then she looked at Xiomara and Rogelio, really looked at them, and realized they took time out of their day to look at wedding dresses with Petra, like they had with Jane, their actual daughter.

Xiomara smiled at Petra. “Yeah.”

Rogelio then ran to the back to talk to one of the shopkeepers. After some whispering and rustling, the shopkeeper came back with a dress. It wasn't as blue as she imagined, but had more of a blue tint. When she tried it on, it fit perfectly. It was a floor-length halter-top dress, with small jewels creating a wave-like effect around the bottom.

“Oh, Rogelio, it's gorgeous,” Xiomara said. “And it looks so good on you, Petra.”

Petra was having trouble finding the words as she looked into the mirror. It really was perfect. And it made it feel all the more real. She sniffed and wiped at a stray tear.

“It's perfect, Rogelio.” She looked at Rogelio through the mirror. “Thank you. Thank you, Xiomara.”

“You're welcome, Petra,” Xiomara said with a nod and small smile.

____

Petra and Jane decided on a date for the wedding, November 18. They both agreed they didn't want to be uncomfortably hot since they were getting married outside.

“Now we can make the invitations,” Jane said happily. Then, she clenched her teeth. “Who are you inviting?”

“Whoever you're inviting.”

“Well, I'm inviting my family. Petra, do you want to invite your mom and sister?”

“Jane, they're in prison.”

“I know, but maybe you could...” Petra had looked down, averting Jane's eye, but she knew Jane was studying her. “You didn't tell them.”

Petra bit her lip and shook her head. “Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Jane, my relationship with my family isn't the best. You know that.”

“I know, I'm sorry, but I feel bad you won't have family there.”

Petra put her hand on top of Jane's. “I have family, I have Elsa and Anna, I have you and Mateo. Your family is my family.”

Jane did smile, but it looked sad. “I still think you should tell them. If only to just rub their faces in how happy you are.”

Petra smiled. “I do like the idea of that. Okay, I'll go tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“I do.”

The next day, when they got to the prison, Petra could tell Jane was nervous. She kept walking slow, lagging behind Petra, and Petra had to keep pulling her forward.

“Are you okay? What's wrong?”

“I've never been to a prison before. Michael never brought me to one, because he didn't go to them because he was afraid of one of the prisoners trying to kill him.”

Jane completely stopped at this point and looked a little bit pale. Petra grabbed her hand.

“Jane, you'll be fine. If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll protect you,” Petra said with a straight face.

Jane laughed. “Petra, it's not that I don't trust your fighting abilities...”

“What? I'm tough.” Petra pulled her hand away from Jane and crossed her arms, but this made Jane laugh more. “What?”

“You're so cute. Okay, you made me feel better, we can go in.”

Petra was still a little confused; people used to think she was scary. Now, Jane laughed at the idea of Petra fighting someone. She could fight, she got fights in Czechoslovakia and Germany all the time as a child.

But it didn't matter right now, because Jane was ahead of her, already at the doors to the visitor rooms. When they got inside, it was quiet and cold, like always. Jane sat close to Petra, looking nervous again. Then, Magda and Anezka came out. Magda looked the same, her eyepatch and hook looking as unsettling as ever. Anezka, already skinny, looked even more so. 

“Petra.” Magda said in a drawl before lazily turning her eye to Jane.

“Mother, you remember Jane.”

“Yes.”

“How are you, Anezka?” Petra asked, honestly not really caring about the answer.

Anezka mumbled something in Czech, something offensive, her large eyes barely looking at Petra.

“What did she say?” Jane whispered to Petra.

“You don't want to know,” Petra whispered back.

“So, what brings you here?” Magda asked, looking and sounding irritated.

“Well, Mother,” Petra started. She grabbed Jane's hand from underneath the table. “You know Jane and I have become friends, close friends. Well, we became very close and...”

“You had sex with her,” Magda interrupted.

“What? No, Mother, we haven't... done that. But, we have, we were, dating. And now, we're engaged.”

Petra braced herself and she felt Jane squeeze her hand. Magda looked over at her other daughter, who looked very disinterested.

“I knew you were gay.”

Magda said it so quickly, Petra almost didn't catch it. “Mother.”

“I don't care that you are gay, there are a lot of women here are gay, but her?” Magda gestured with her hook to Jane. She said this in Czech, which Petra was glad of, because she didn't want Jane to understand this conversation.

“I love her.”

“Her family, is nothing but trouble.”

“Our family is nothing but trouble, Mother. Her family is wonderful and has been a better family to me than you have.”

Magda leaned forward, her teeth bared. “You have not changed, Petra. You are like me and when that family remembers that, they will get rid of you. This girl, will see the real you.”

Petra looked over at Jane, who, while she couldn't understand the conversation, looked distressed. She surely knew the conversation was not a happy one. Petra frowned, then leaned towards her mother and said, in English, “Fuck you, Mother. I love Jane, her family loves me, and I love them. They're my family.”

Magda scowled, then dug her hook into the table. Petra couldn't control the smile that crossed her face, nor did she want to. She rose to her feet.

“Mother, Anezka, it was a pleasure. Come on, Jane.” Jane also got to her feet. “I'll send you pictures of the wedding.”

As soon as they were out of the prison, a wave of emotion came over Petra and she gasped. She had to stop and take a breath.

“Petra, I don't know what you said to your mother in Czech, nor do I know what she said to you, but I'm proud of you.” Jane rubbed Petra's back.

“Thank you, Jane. I feel... wonderful. Like a weight is off of me.”

Jane kissed Petra on the cheek. “I'm your family.”

____

It was now October and the wedding was a month away. Petra had forgotten how stressful it was. She was good at the details, and so was Jane, but it was just so many details. Plus, with twins who were starting to develop personalities, she had other things to focus on.

“Mama, lookit,” Anna said, holding out a frog in her grubby little hands. They were all outside, enjoying a moment of quiet before they went back to wedding planning. Jane was sitting on her laptop, working on her latest novel. She wouldn't tell Petra what it was about. Not yet.

“Anna, that's... so cute,” Petra said with a grimace.

“Teo, lookit,” she said, running up to Mateo.

“Wow, frog! Mama, frog!” Mateo took the frog from Anna and ran over to Jane, placing the frog on the keyboard of the laptop. Petra could see Jane's eyebrow twitch, but she smiled.

“So pretty, Mateo. But I think he will be happier back in the mud.”

Mateo considered this, then nodded and took the frog back. “Okay, Mama.”

Elsa was playing quietly under the tree, so Petra went over to her. She crouched down next to her daughter. “What are you doing, sweetie?”

Elsa looked up at Petra. Both Elsa and Anna had Petra's blue eyes, her large blue eyes, and she couldn't help but think about Anezka. She shook it off, though. Elsa held up the doll she was playing with. She wasn't talking yet, she had a chatty sister and an older brother to talk for her.

“So pretty, Elsa. Do you want to sit over here with us?”

Elsa shook her head. Petra kissed her daughter on the top of the head. When she turned her head, she found her other daughter stripping her clothes off, throwing them in the mud. “Oh, Anna, no! Jane!”

Jane looked up from her computer and gasped. “Anna!”

Jane was faster and grabbed Anna before she could take off more clothes. The little girl squirmed in Jane's arms. “No, Mama, no!”

Jane smiled, because she smiled everytime Anna called her 'mama' just like Petra smiled everytime Mateo called her 'mommy.' Then Jane remembered what she was doing.

“Anna, you can't take off your clothes outside and you can't throw them in the mud.”

Petra got up to them at this point and took Anna from Jane. “Jane-- Mama is right, you can't do that. You wear clothes outside.”

“Why?”

Petra suppressed a groan, because she was very tired of this 'why' phase. “Because, Anna, we all wear clothes when we're outside.”

“Why?”

“Because it's what we do.”

“Why?”

“Because...”

“Because it would make your mommy and me very happy if you kept your clothes on,” Jane cut in, crouching to be level with Anna, and said it in her most gentle voice.

Anna made a face that reminded Petra of Rafael when he thought. Then, surprisingly, Anna smiled and said, “'Kay, Mommy.”

Jane kissed Anna on the forehead, then helped her put her clothes back on. After she sent Anna back to play, Petra shook her head.

“You're amazing, Jane.”

“Thanks. Anna is a sweet girl. And I remember Mateo went through a similar phase. I mean, as long as he kept his diaper on, it was fine.”

“How old was Mateo when he first spoke?” Petra asked, looking over at Elsa.

“Elsa will talk when she's ready. She isn't even two yet. She'll get there. She's obviously more introverted than her sister.”

“Yeah, you're right. It's just hard to know when something is bothering her.”

“I'd say... just be aware of her. She'll tell you if something is really bothering her.”

“I hope so.”

Petra was so busy looking at Elsa, she didn't notice Anna walk up beside her, and she certainly didn't notice the glob of mud in her daughter's hands, until it was too late.

____

Two weeks until the wedding, Petra came down with a stomach flu. She hated lying around when stuff needed to be done, but all three of the Villanueva women insisted she rest. 

“You stay here on the couch and try to eat this chicken broth,” Xiomara said. “Jane and my mom are handling it.”

“I think I'm feeling better, Xiomara. Really,” Petra said, but even as she said this, her stomach rolled. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly through her nose.

“You rest. You wouldn't get anything done, anyway, when you're running off to the bathroom every five minutes. Chicken broth.” Xiomara handed the bowl to Petra. “There's a bucket here.”

Petra forced herself to eat the chicken broth, then fell asleep for a couple hours. When she woke up, she found Jane sitting next to her.

“Hey, sweetie,” Jane whispered, stroking a strand of hair away from Petra's sweaty forehead. “Feeling better?”

Petra's stomach still felt iffy, but she nodded. “Thanks to your mom.”

“Yeah, she's pretty great. She was always good when I was sick.”

“How'd the wedding stuff go?”

“Oh, great! Abuela figured out what she wants to cook, so we picked up some of the ingredients. Then we went through the RSVP's. Unfortunately, there were some family members who are not coming.”

Petra was not surprised, but it still hurt. “Their loss.”

“So we have 45. We think everyone will fit in the backyard.”

“I have the Marbella reserved for the reception.”

“Oh, did you decide who your Maid of Honor is?”

“Jane, we're not doing it like that.”

“I know, I know, but Lina wants to be my Maid of Honor, and I couldn't say no.”

Petra sighed. “Luisa wants to be mine.”

“I haven't seen her in a while, is she around?”

“She went on a trip, but she promised she'll be here.”

Jane stroked Petra's cheek with her thumb, staring dreamily at her. She didn't say anything for a couple minutes. “You're so beautiful.”

“Jane, I've been vomiting and... I've been vomiting for the past twelve hours. I do not look beautiful.”

Jane kept smiling at her, her eyes shimmering. “You still look beautiful.”

Petra shook her head but smiled. “You're so sappy.”

“I can't help it.”

Petra rolled her eyes. She started to reach up Jane, to stroke her hair, but at the worst possible moment, a stabbing pain went through her stomach. She audibly groaned.

“Petra, are you okay?”

Instead of answering Jane, Petra scrambled off the couch and ran into the bathroom. Jane was right behind her, repeatedly asking Petra if she was okay. Petra had closed the door, but not all the way, and when Jane realized what was happening, she stopped asked.

When Petra came back out a couple minutes later, Jane rubbed her back and smiled sympathetically. “Feel better?”

Petra mumbled a yes, a slight blush building on her cheeks.

“It's okay, Petra. It's just another step in our relationship. Besides, it's not like you've never pooped in front of me before.”

Petra stared at Jane for a full thirty seconds, her eyes wide. “What?”

“When you gave birth. Petra, you didn't... know?” Jane covered her mouth, but Petra could see her smiling. “Petra, it's completely natural. You pushed out two babies. It happens.”

Petra's face was very hot and she couldn't tell if it was her fever or she was overwhelmingly embarrassed. Probably both. Jane laughed softly and kissed her on the cheek. Jane didn't seem to understand, because she didn't have much of a sense of shame in regards to things like that. Just a couple weeks into their dating, Jane decided on an open-door policy for herself. It took Petra some time to adjust to that.

“Well, we are getting married, so I suppose I should get used to doing that in front of you...” Petra mumbled.

Jane placed her hands on Petra's shoulders. “Petra, you do whatever makes you comfortable. If you aren't ready for that, you're not ready for that. It's not like I want you to shit in front of me, anyway. I just want us to be comfortable with each other.”

Petra was still very much embarrassed by this conversation, but she understood. “I know, Jane. I'll get there, maybe.”

Jane grinned. “Look at us, having adult conversations.”

“About bodily functions.”

“Yeah, well, it's part of life.” 

Jane then helped Petra back to the couch, got her a sports drink, and made sure she was comfortable. Jane pulled up a chair to be right next to Petra, gently stroking Petra's forehead.

“I love you so much, Petra,” Jane sighed.

Petra's eyes had closed as she was starting to fall asleep, but she smiled at that, and mumbled, “I love you too, Jane.”

“In two weeks, we'll be married,” Jane said softly. “I can't believe it.”

“Hm, same.”

Jane continued talking, but with her constant stroking of Petra's forehead, Petra was having trouble focusing on what Jane was saying as she drifted off. Before she actually fell asleep, she felt lips on her forehead and heard, “sleep well, Petra.”

____

It was the night before their wedding and everything seemed to be going well. The food was cooked, cake would be ready, out of town guests had their hotels, and Luisa managed to come back the day before.

“I'm taking you out,” Luisa exclaimed.

“Luisa, you can't drink.”

“I know, and I'm not planning on drinking, but you are. I know Lina is taking Jane out, so I have to take you out.”

“Is that how it goes?”

“My wedding was bigger than this, and I had a larger bridal party, but I like this arrangement. It's more simple.”

“I've been married enough times, I don't need to have another complicated wedding.”

Luisa nodded. Petra could see a twinkle in her eyes. “What, Luisa?”

“Have you had sex with a girl before?”

“No.”

“Ooh,” Luisa's smile grew. “I can give you some advice.”

“Oh, Luisa, I don't--”

“I'm sure you know how amazing the clitoris is. It's very amazing, but don't just focus on that. Try different spots and build up to it. Neck, breasts, thighs, ass.”

“Luisa--”

“Both fingers and tongues are nice.”

“Luisa, I'm sure they are, but I think you should be having this conversation with Jane. She's the one who hasn't had sex, nor has she ever had an orgasm.”

Luisa's eyes bugged out. “Never? What? How?”

“She's never masturbated.”

Luisa shook her head and clicked her tongue. “That's insane. I would die.”

Petra shrugged. “I guess, if you've never experienced it, you don't know what you're missing. She has nothing to compare it to.”

“You better give her a damn good orgasm, Petra.” Luisa elbowed Petra's side and smirked at her.

Luisa had meant that to be funny, but Petra's heart started hammering in her chest. This was Jane's first time and Petra had no idea how much Jane might have built up this moment in her head. Petra thought back to her first time, at seventeen. It was unspectacular. The boy's name was Henri. He was decent looking, not very smart, had an okay physique, but had no concept of female pleasure. As soon as it was over for him, it was over. Petra didn't even know she could have orgasms until her mid-twenties.

But she was nervous before her first time had happened, because Magda had warned how it was going to hurt. She had said to just pretend she was enjoying it and it would be over quickly. Petra was nervous because it sounded completely unpleasant.

Surely Jane knew Petra would make it as pleasant as possible. Surely she knew Petra would make it wonderful for her. They hadn't talked about it much.

“Hey,” Luisa said, gripping Petra's upper arm. “It'll be fine. Knowing Jane, she's probably done a ton of research.”

Petra laughed. “That is true.”

“And, hey,” Luisa leaned in close to Petra, “If you need some... positions? Let me know.”

Petra half smiled, half grimaced. “Uh, no, thank you, Luisa. I think I'm okay.”

“Alright, but if you change your mind, let me know. Now! Where are we going tonight?”

“Surprise me.”

Luisa's surprise turned out to be a lesbian bar in downtown Miami. Luisa evidently visited this place a lot because as they stepped inside, Petra heard a chorus of, “Hey, Lu!”

“Hello, ladies,” Luisa pulled up a stool for Petra. “This is my ex-sister-in-law, Petra. She's getting married tomorrow.”

The group of women waved at Petra. One of them looked Petra up and down. “What's her name?”

“Who?”

The woman laughed. “The girl you're marrying.”

“Jane. How did you know she was a girl?”

The woman exchanged a look with Luisa and asked, “If she for real? You're in a lesbian bar, plus you have this look. I'm Meredith, by the way.”

“What is this 'look'? Do I look gay?” Petra asked, looking between Luisa and Meredith.

“Petra, nobody 'looks' gay. But, sometimes there's this aura. You have an aura,” Luisa told her.

After they got their drinks (soda for Luisa) they moved from the bar to a booth. Meredith joined them, along with her girlfriend, Frankie. Frankie reminded Petra of Luisa, in the way she had little boundaries.

“So, Petra, where'd you meet Jane?” Meredith asked.

Petra couldn't help but glance at Luisa. It was all because of Luisa, because her wife cheated on her.

“Well.” And Petra told the whole story, leaving out the issues with her mother and her sister, including the multiple murders. When she was done, Meredith and Frankie were gaping at her.

“Shit.” Frankie said. “Lu, you really did that? Inseminated the wrong girl?”

Luisa sipped at her soda, and closed her eyes as she nodded. “It was an honest mistake.”

“And you inseminated yourself?” Frankie asked, pointing at Petra.

Petra nodded. “It wasn't the smartest move, but I love my daughters, and it brought me closer to Jane. I don't regret it.”

“I'd like to meet this Jane. She sounds like a great girl,” Meredith said.

“She is,” Petra said with a smile.

“But damn, girl, what an interesting life you have,” Frankie said, laughing. “You're marrying the girl who fell in love with your ex-husband and was inseminated with his sperm. Crazy.”

Petra finished her drink and found herself laughing too hard. “It sounds crazy when you say it like that, and when I was talking about it.”

“Ugh, you guys should see my nephew and nieces. Mateo, Elsa, and Anna,” Luisa said. Then she whipped out her phone and started showing them pictures. “I don't get to see them a lot, but I love when I do. Anna reminds me of me when I was little. Mateo's like a little Rafael. Were you like Elsa, Petra? She's so quiet and sweet.”

“Maybe the quiet part, but I'm not so sure about the sweet part.”

Frankie playfully slapped Petra on the back and laughed loudly. Then she and Frankie started telling Petra stories about Luisa, before she met her ex-wife, Allison.

“Who was that red-headed woman? Ruby?” Frankie asked.

Petra looked at Luisa and saw she had paled a little bit. 

“Rose.”

“Ah, right, Rose. Whatever happened to her?”

Luisa didn't talk about Rose much and Petra really didn't know that much about their relationship. If Luisa was still in contact with Rose, Petra had no idea. In fact, Petra thought she was dead until Luisa mentioned it about a year ago.

“Uh, she moved away.”

“Aw, that's too bad. She was so hot.”

“Frankie,” Meredith scolded.

“What? It's true.”

Luisa became quiet, which Petra found unsettling. She was about to change the subject when her phone started ringing. It was Jane. When she answered it, at first she just heard loud music in the background.

“Hello? Jane?” Petra said, pressing her ear as close to the phone as it would go. “Hello?”

“Heeeey, Petra?!” Jane shouted into the phone.

“Jane, uh, are you okay?”

“Yeah! Guys, guys, I'm talking to my almost-wife!” Jane shouted away from the phone to Petra had no idea who. “Petra!”

“Yes?”

“I love you so much and I can't wait to have sex with you!”

Petra cleared her throat. Luisa, Meredith, and Frankie were looking at her with amused looks on their faces; she could definitely hear Jane. “Uh, I love you too, Jane. Where's Lina?”

“She's right here! My mom's here too! Ma, say hi to Petra!”

There was some rustling before Petra heard a sigh. “Hey, Petra, it's Xiomara. Don't worry, I'll make sure she won't drink too much.”

“I think it's a little too late for that, Xiomara.”

“Lina brought Jane here before I could get here. She was like this when I got here. But I will try to-- Jane, no! Lina don't let her drink that!” Xiomara sighed again. “She'll be okay.”

“Should I come get her?”

“No, no, you have fun. Where are you, anyway?”

“Uh,” Petra cleared her throat. “I'm at a lesbian bar downtown, with Luisa and some of her friends.”

“Ooh, well, have fun. Jane will spend the night at my house, okay?”

“Okay. Tell her to take it easy, and tell her... I'm excited for tomorrow.”

Xiomara chuckled softly. “I will.”

“Bye, Xiomara.” Petra then hung up and stared at her phone for a moment. A smile curled her lips.

“Your fiancee's wasted, huh?” Frankie asked. Meredith gently swatted at her.

“She's out with her best friend and mother. I think she'll be okay.”

“Okay, but I knew a girl who was getting married, and she got trashed the night before and threw up during the ceremony. It's a funny story now but it was a mess when it happened,” Frankie said.

Petra sucked her tongue. There was a nervous pit forming in her stomach. Luisa reached over and rubbed her shoulder.

“Come on, guys, you're not making her feel better. She's getting married tomorrow, she should be excited. Right, Petra?” Luisa squeezed her shoulder.

“Yeah.” But she still didn't feel better. She was excited and she couldn't wait to marry Jane, so she didn't know why she was feeling so nervous. She tried to swallow down the lump in her throat. When they didn't work, she ordered another drink and drank it, too fast. She started coughing.

“Easy, Petra,” Luisa muttered, rubbing her back. “Are you okay?”

“Hm-mm,” Petra cleared her throat and drank the glass of water near her. “I'm good.”

When Meredith and Frankie left the table to talk to some friends, Luisa slid closer to Petra. “Hey, Petra, you really don't need to be nervous. You've been married before.”

“Yeah, and they were disasters. The only decent marriage was Rafael, and that was still a mess. What if it's me? What if I mess this up with Jane?” Petra's voice was starting to shake and after a couple drinks, she couldn't stop the tears starting to run down her face.

“Hey, hey, Petra,” Luisa wrapped her arm around Petra. “It'll be fine. You love Jane, Jane loves you, and hey, Jane is a good person. A great person. You picked a great girl.”

Petra hated she was crying in front of Luisa, she hated crying in front of anyone, but alcohol wasn't helping this. “What if my mother was right? What if I am like her and I start treating Jane like shit?”

Luisa suddenly held Petra's face with both hands on either side. “Petra, you are not like your mother. You are you, okay? Jane can see that and that's why she loves you.”

Petra was still crying, but for a different reason. As she stared into Luisa's warm, earnest, brown eyes, she believed Luisa. Luisa was incapable of lying. “Thank you, Luisa.”

Luisa wiped the tears from Petra's cheeks with her thumbs, then removed her hands. “You'll be fine, Petra. You and Jane are going to live happily ever after, I know this.”

When Petra got home later that night, she laid in her bed for a while. She hadn't slept alone in a while and it felt weird. She almost went to go with the babies, then remembered Rafael had them. Luisa had calmed her down, but she still felt nervous. Why wouldn't she be nervous? She was getting married again.

She ended up moving to the couch, the bedroom feeling stuffy, and she fell asleep there. She was awakened the next morning by Luisa gently shaking her.

“Heey, sorry, but it's time to get up. We need to get you ready for that wedding.”

Petra grunted unattractively and wiped the saliva from the corner of her mouth. There was a slight pulsing in her right temple, but it wasn't too bad. Still, she had to take a moment to compose herself. Luisa, meanwhile, got everything ready; her dress, makeup, coffee.

“Petra, I'm surprised you didn't hire someone to do your makeup. I mean, I'm happy to do it, but I'm surprised,” Luisa said as she set up Petra's makeup on the dining room table.

“My previous weddings were too much. I'm following Jane's lead and trying to do things more simply. That includes spending money, because I already spent a lot on the honeymoon.”

Luisa guided Petra to a chair and sat down beside her, getting out some foundation. As she started applying it to Petra's face, she asked, “Where're you going?”

“Czechoslovakia.” When Luisa quirked her eyebrow, Petra added. “It was Jane's idea. She wanted to go somewhere that honored our heritages. I suggested Mexico or Columbia, and Jane suggested Czechoslovakia. We're also going to Germany, which I lived in until I was five.”

“Whipped.”

“Excuse me?”

Luisa moved onto Petra's eye-shadow. “I'm teasing. It'll be fun. Czechoslovakia doesn't seem like a regular vacation spot, but...”

“It doesn't matter, because I'll be with Jane. Ow, Luisa, easy.”

“When did you get so sappy, Petra Solano?”

Petra opened her eyes when Luisa was done with the eye-shadow. She grinned at Luisa. “You've been in love, you know what it's like.”

There was that weird look on Luisa's face again. Seeing Luisa look sad was painful.

“Luisa, I'm sorry--”

Before Petra could say more, Luisa pressed the lipstick to Petra's lips. When they were done with this, Petra put her dress on. It had been a while since she put it on and it felt like the first time. She stood in front of the mirror for a couple minutes.

“Oh, Petra, it's so gorgeous. You look gorgeous.” Luisa stepped behind Petra, her hands on Petra's shoulders.

Petra wiped a stray tear from her face. “Thank you, Luisa.”

“Now, let's go get you married.”

When they got to the Villanueva house, Petra could hear the gentle guitar music being played from the backyard and the soft chatter of the guests. The plan was that Jane come out second; Petra had insisted on that. She and Luisa entered the house, where Xiomara was waiting for them in the living room.

“Luisa, you can go meet Lina out in the yard. Petra, Jane is in the bedroom with my mother and Rogelio.” After Luisa went outside, Xiomara rubbed Petra's arms. “You ready? Nervous?”

Petra took a deep breath. “I'm good, excited.”

Xiomara smiled at Petra, her eyes scanning Petra's face. “I can't believe this is happening. Petra, you have a complicated history with this family, which I'm sure you've thought about before. I didn't like you when we first met, because I thought you were a gold-digger. But,” Xiomara added when Petra started to look away. “After some time, after I got to know you, and see how much Jane cared about you, I realized who you really were. You're a strong, stubborn woman, who is secretly sweet. I know you're a good person.”

Xiomara pulled Petra into a tight hug and Petra practically melted into it. Then Xiomara surprised her by kissing her on the cheek.

“I know you and Jane will be very happy together.”

Alba then came out of Jane's room 

“Está lista.”

“Alright, Petra, ready?” Xiomara turned back to Petra and Petra nodded. Xiomara looped her arm with Petra and towards the door. Before she stepped outside, she watched as Elsa and Anna spread flower pedals on the grass, followed by Mateo with the pillow and rings. Once they got to the front, and Rafael got them back to their seats, Petra stepped outside with Xiomara. The bridal march began to be played by the guitarist. As Petra walked, she made eye contact with people as she passed. Some she knew, others she didn't. Most were friends and family of Jane's. When she looked up, Luisa was beaming at her. Lina was smiling as well, but nowhere near as much as Luisa, who looked like she was about to bounce off her feet.

Under the arch, Petra stared out at the guests and she noticed her cheeks were aching from smiling. She licked her lips and forced herself to smile a little bit less, but it was difficult.

Then the bridal march started again and there was Jane, walking with Rogelio and Alba on either side of her. Her dress had a slight train, was sleeveless, and gorgeous. Jane was even more gorgeous. The whole time she was walking up to Petra, Jane's eyes never left her.

By the time Jane reached the front, tears were running down Jane's face. She mouthed, “hey,” to Petra, while Petra smiled in response.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jane Gloriana Villanueva and Petra Solano,” the officiant started. “Christ abundantly blesses this love. Christ strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity.”

The priest then read some psalms, said some prayers in both Latin and Spanish. Petra had read up on Catholic marriages, so she had some idea of what he was saying. But she was only really half paying attention, because she was too busy gazing at Jane, who was gazing right back at her. When the priest addressed them again, Petra made herself look at him.

“You may now say your vows. Jane?”

With shaky hands, Jane took out a piece of paper. “Petra, I met you because I was accidentally inseminated with your husband's baby, by said husband's sister. Classic story, I know.”

The guests laughed softly, while Petra glanced at Luisa, who seemed unbothered. “It was beyond complicated. So complicated, it took me a while to realize what was right in front of me. I took me a while to realize what was developing. I wish it happened sooner, but all that matters now is we found each other. I have no regrets about that. Petra, I love you, so much.”

The priest turned to Petra. “Petra?”

Petra had to take a couple seconds to find her voice, fighting against the lump in her throat. “Jane, I wish I could say I knew how much I love right away, but I was dumb. But when I realized it, it hit me hard. I don't regret all of my previous relationships,” Petra flashed a smile at Rafael, “but I do regret taking so long to find you.”

Normally, Petra would hate herself for saying such corny things, but looking at Jane, standing before her, wearing a wedding dress, because Petra was marrying her, she was marrying Jane Villanueva, she didn't care how corny she said.

“I can't wait to raise our kids together and live happily ever after.”

Petra heard Luisa make a noise in her throat, like a soft gasp, but she didn't look at her. The priest then motioned to Mateo.

“Will the ring-bearer please bring up the right?”

Mateo looked sheepishly at Rafael, who nodded encouragingly at him. He slid off his chair and brought the rings to Petra and Jane. Petra took her ring first, after the priest said his prayer, and took Jane's hand. “Jane, with this ring, I thee wed.”

Then Jane did the same. “Petra, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit.”

“By the power in me, and under the laws of the Church, and pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Petra leaned forwards Jane and Jane met her lips. When Petra deepened the kiss, Jane wrapped her arm around the back of Petra's neck, then laughed into the kiss before breaking it. People were clapped, Petra realized. She hadn't noticed anything that wasn't Jane. Then she looked at her daughters. And her son. They were clapping, most likely because everyone else was clapping.

It was a blur as Petra and Jane walked back down the aisle, now hand in hand, and then got into the car waiting for them to take them to the Marbella. As soon as the door was closed, Jane pulled Petra into a kiss. A real kiss. Petra moaned into it.

“I wish we didn't have to go to the reception,” Petra mumbled against Jane's lips. She felt Jane smile.

“I know, but we have to, though. Don't worry, we'll get there. Tonight. Tonight, finally,” Jane sighed.

“It'll be amazing, Jane, I promise.” Petra kissed Jane again, her hand slipping into Jane's hair, cradling her skull. To her surprise, Jane nipped at her bottom lip.

When Petra pulled back, Jane grinned. “Sorry. That was a little preview of tonight.”

Petra felt dizzy. “Oh, Jane. Damn this reception.”

When they pulled up to the Marbella, Jane kissed Petra on the cheek before getting out of the car. Petra sat there for a moment, trying to compose herself.

“You good?” Jane asked, leaning in the door.

“Yeah. I'm good.”

Jane took Petra's hand and helped her out of the car.

____

The reception was fun. The food was good, the music was good, and Petra loved dancing with Jane. But, the part she was really looking forward to was finally here. Petra had arranged for them to get a different room from her own, just for a change of pace.

Jane insisted on trying the carrying into the threshold thing. Petra was taller, but Jane had stronger arms, so she scooped Petra into her arms and carried her into the room. She started giggling when she started struggling to hold Petra and quickly dumped Petra onto the bed, falling on top of her.

“That was a nice wedding,” Petra said. Her arms snaked around Jane's back, looking for the zipper.

“It was.” Jane gazed down at Petra, then reached around to stop Petra's hands. “Here, I'll do that.”

Jane moved off of Petra and off the bed. She reached back, grabbing the zipper, pulling it down. The dress fell and pooled at her feet, and she gently moved it off to the side. Then she pulled her slip over her head and tossed it at Petra.

Petra had sat up, not touching her own dress. She was too distracted. She held the slip tightly in her hands. Jane, who had stripped off most of her clothes, was wearing panties, but not a bra. Petra didn't want to stare, but she also did. Jane clearly wanted her to.

“Petra, you can get undressed too,” Jane laughed. “Unless you want me to help you?”

Petra took a deep breath, then nearly leapt off the bed. She stepped towards Jane, took her arms in her hands, and kissed her. She then pressed her upper body against Jane's bare breasts, while Jane reached up and buried her right hand in Petra's hair. Jane's other arm freed itself from Petra's grasp and reached behind Petra. When she found the zipper, with a surprised swiftness, Petra quickly found the dress down at her ankles.

“I practiced that,” Jane said before Petra could ask.

“Well done. What else did you practice?”

Petra had meant that as trying to be smooth, but Jane saw right through that and grinned very widely. “You'll see.”

As Jane started to take the lead, Xiomara's words about making it about Jane suddenly rang in Petra's head and she pulled Jane into a deep kiss. Her tongue quickly swiped over Jane's teeth, while Jane was removing Petra's bra. Once again, Jane was surprisingly quick as Petra's bra dropped to the floor.

“I practiced that, too,” Jane grinned against Petra's lips.

Petra hummed approvingly, gave Jane another quick kiss, and started pulling her towards the bed. Petra was walking backwards; when the back of her knees hit the bed, she fell backwards, pulling Jane with her. A topless Jane was now on top of her, and Petra couldn't believe it.

“You're beautiful, Jane,” Petra could help but say.

Jane smiled warmly and kissed Petra on the tip of her nose. “Are you ready?”

“I should ask you that,” Petra said. “This is your big moment.”

“It's just sex.”

“Still.” Petra's hand moved behind Jane to run her finger up and down Jane's spine. “I want to make it good.”

She felt Jane shiver against her. With Petra's own swift move, she flipped both of them so she was on top. She sat up so she was straddling Jane's thighs. There was still a smile on Jane's face, but it had changed. Something dark had passed over it.

Petra reached down between them and ever so slightly ran a finger up the front of Jane's underwear. Jane gasped softly. Jane's reaction spurred Petra on try it again. Jane's hands grabbed onto Petra's thighs and gripped them tightly. Petra bent down to capture Jane's lips. Without really meaning to, Petra moved her hips forward, her center striking Jane's hipbone. She moaned into Jane's mouth and Jane laughed.

“You okay?”

That very brief contact had sent a shockwave of pleasure up Petra's spine and she had to take a moment. “Yeah. Yes.”

Make it about Jane, she told herself, and her fingers gently plucked at the waistband of Jane's underwear. She looked to Jane for confirmation to go forward and when Jane gave her encouragement, Petra slid Jane's underwear down her thighs, then off her legs.

Petra wished she could say she didn't stare, but she stared. Jane reached up to cup Petra's cheek. 

“Petra, you don't need to be nervous. I'm sure it'll live up to my expectations.”

Petra held the hand against her cheek and smiled. “Are you ready, then?”

Jane took Petra's other hand, which was resting on Jane's hip, and guided it towards her crotch. When Petra touched her, she felt that Jane really was ready. Petra's index finger gently swiped up Jane, causing Jane's body to twitch. She did this a couple more times before easily sliding two fingers into Jane. When Petra looked at Jane, she was alarmed to see tears in her eyes. She removed her fingers.

“Jane, what's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jane grabbed Petra's wrist. “Please don't stop.”

Petra did as she was told and slipped her fingers back into Jane, pulling them out, then back in, slowly. Her other hand came down, and she lightly touched Jane's clit with her index finger. Jane groaned.

“Oh, my god. That's...” Jane sighed, then grinned.

“If you think that's good, just wait.”

Petra picked up her pace, her fingers pumping in and out of Jane, her other index finger running circles against Jane. The whole time, Petra's eyes never left Jane's face. The way Jane's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were rolling back in her head was mesmerizing. 

“Petra,” Jane moaned. Her back arched off of the bed. Her fingers dug into Petra's thighs. “Don't stop, don't stop.”

Petra had no plans to stop. Any hesitation she was feeling before was gone, replaced with this almost animal hunger. Following a sudden impulse, she bent down, her mouth hovering over Jane, and flicked her tongue out. This got an immediate response from Jane, one of her legs jerking underneath Petra, hitting in the right spot.

Petra lapped at Jane a few more times, but decided she wanted to see Jane's face, so she straightened back up and picked up the speed of her finger. Jane was saying something, but it was completely incoherent. With one more swipe of Petra's finger, Jane's body tensed underneath her and a surprisingly loud, and long, moan came from her. Petra kept moving her finger until Jane's body began to relax. 

“Petra,” Jane said in a weak voice. She brought a hand up to stroke Petra's cheek. “That was... amazing.”

“Like how you imagined?”

“Better.” Jane gestured for Petra to lean down, and when she did, Jane kissed her. When she pulled away, she had a funny look on her face. After a second, Petra realized why.

“That's you, Jane. That taste.”

Jane smiled shyly. “Ooh. I've read, and written, about that. I couldn't really imagine what that was like. All of this, was even more than I imagined. Petra, your legs.”

She was looking at Petra's thighs, where Jane's nails had bitten into the flesh. Petra smiled. “It's fine, Jane. It's normal.”

Jane placed her hand on one of Petra's thighs and gently stroked the skin. Jane probably hadn't meant that to be erotic, but Petra was almost completely on edge and any contact was causing chills travel up and down her spine.

“Okay,” Jane said. Petra realized her own eyes had closed and when she opened them, Jane had an odd look on her face. She staring between Petra's legs and Petra almost laughed. “Sorry, I'm just nervous.”

“It's fine, Jane. Here.” Petra took Jane's hand and guided it between her legs, past her underwear, coaxing it towards her clit. As soon as Jane's hand made contact, Petra's body seized. Jane, being the fast learner she is, got the gist and started running circles around Petra's clit. “Oh, God.”

Petra was having trouble keeping her eyes open as Jane gently stroked her. This was not going to take long, at all. When she did open her eyes, she saw the almost thrilled look on Jane's face. Jane's hand was moving very fast and Petra's hips started moving in time with it, thrusting wildly against Jane and her hand. 

With just a little bit more extra pressure from Jane's finger, a shockwave of pleasure traveled through Petra and spread through her whole body. She wasn't sure, but she thought she had momentarily passed out. She couldn't tell if Jane was shockingly good at this, or it was because she hadn't had an orgasm in many months. It was probably the latter, but Jane certainly wasn't bad.

“Petra? Petra, are you okay?” Petra felt a thumb against her cheek.

She blinked her eyes open, finding Jane staring lovingly down at her. Petra's lips curled into a smile. “I'm wonderful.”

Petra rolled off of Jane and curled up next to Jane. When she rested her head on Jane's chest, she could hear Jane's heart gradually slowing down. She buried her head underneath Jane's chin, while Jane kissed her on the forehead.

“Luisa gave me some tips,” Jane said after a few moments. Petra, who was starting to fall asleep, almost didn't hear her.

“Hm?”

“Luisa explained some things to me. That was not the only thing she told me.” Petra felt Jane laugh. “I can't wait to try out the rest. Not now, though.”

Jane sighed and Petra felt overwhelmingly happy. Every moment felt like that with Jane, but this felt like something new. As Jane gently stroked Petra's hair, as Petra tried to remember as the whole day, and as she drifted off, Petra realized, and hoped, that every moment with Jane was going to be like that. Because in Petra's thirty-three years, she realized she was waiting for something. For someone. She was waiting for Jane Villanueva.


End file.
